


Blood is.... disgusting

by Catgirl1



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Probably will change the title at some point, Zero’s cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: I suck at summaries, so I won’t bother. Just read the story.I do not own Vampire Knight. And I have no clue who does.





	1. Visit

Zero wasn’t ready to have the air knocked out of him or to be hugged from behind. But that is exactly what happened. He turned to see a girl, slightly shorter than him with black hair that fell to just below her shoulders, the same color eyes as him, though they were slightly lighter, and wearing a day class uniform grinning up at him. “Ayaka?” He looked slightly surprised to see his cousin. She smirked. “In the flesh, idiot. And I told you to call me Aya!” She said.  
“Zero!” Yuuki ran over and stopped when she saw a girl hugging him. He sighed and walked over to her. “What?”  
“Wassup?! Are you Zero’s friend? Are you this cold hearted bastard’s friend?!”  
“Thanks, cuz.” Zero muttered.  
“Um, actually, he’s like my adopted brother, but you got the cold hearted bastard thing completely right about him!” The Headmaster came panting around the corner. “For being half blind, you sure know your way around!” “Wait, you’re blind?” “Uh-huh! Well, sort of. Half blind. I can see, but everything is blurry. I can tell who Zero is because I’ve seen him before and I know what he looks like to me. I have contacts, but I needed new ones. They allow me to see more clearly.” “I allowed her to also be a school guardian like you two.” “Why?” “Because I’m very bossy and people do what I tell them, though usually I need to punch them a few times before they obey me!” Zero smirked when she said that.


	2. Night 1

Girls chattered outside the walls excitedly. Ayaka and Yuki ran over. Ayaka was holding a book. "Alright, girls! Please go back to your dorms! You are not about to meet Alexander the Great!" She shouted. Yuki fought off a smile. "Yes, now please go back. These are just people who-"  
"We know, but their so... handsome!" a girl said.  
"Did they change the world?" Ayaka asked the girl.  
"Well... no."  
"Then I suggest you go to your dorms quickly before I kill you because you're disobeying the students in charge. I'm sure the headmaster wouldn't mind if I hung a few corpses from the school." Ayaka said.  
"Actually, he would mind." Yuki whispered.  
"Not if I threatened him." Ayaka replied, calmly.  
Yuki just stared at the new girl. The fangirls finally started leaving, grumbling when the doors opened. Ayaka looked majorly annoyed, but stepped to the side and let the night class out, pulling Yuki with her. Aidou beamed at the girls, still encouraging their behavior, Ayaka getting more annoyed as she stared at him. Kain was about to say something, probably to insult his cousin when Ayaka stepped forward, completely missing Yuki's attempts to pull her away. "Excuse me, mister ego!" Ayaka snapped. Kaname smirked when Ayaka called Aido that and looked around at Yuki questioningly, but amused. She walked forward. "Zero's cousin." she said as an explanation.   
He nodded, still amused. "That could explain a lot."  
"Except she doesn't know and she's been rude to anyone she gets annoyed by."  
They watched as Ayaka shoved a crowd of girls away, giving them the most dangerous death glare ever seen. Aido pouted. "Hey, why are you taking them away?"  
"Well, how do I put this in the most rude way I can think of without too much vile language? Ah, yes. I don't need people feeding your ego as you seem to already have a very well fed one. To deflate your head a bit, I will let you know that you seem to be the most pathetic person I have come across in all my life. You're encouraging all of this and your fandom scream in my ear at the mere thought of you. It's annoying and I wonder how anyone can hear in day class. So, make my life easier and ignore them so I don't have to be as annoyed. And if anyone else encourages this behavior, I'll hang you." She snapped. Everyone was so surprised that she, the new girl, was disrespecting the 'idol' so much that they all took a step away from her. Aido finally smirked. "You have quite a temper, don't you. Maybe it's because of your scraped knee?"  
"I tripped because I couldn't see a log." she responded, rolling her eyes. Yuki winced. Ouch, did Ayaka have a cane? Blind people used those. Then she remembered that the almost blind girl did have one, but didn't like using it since she hated it because it 'made her look disabled and helpless'. "Well, then, what's your blood type?"  
"That's a weird thing to ask, so I'm not going to say. Just get to class so I don't have to be here anymore." Ayaka walked back to Yuki. "Wow." Yuki was really trying not to laugh.  
"What?" Aya smirked.   
"I'm just a bit surprised you can get this annoyed, I guess."  
"Um, that wasn't much."  
"You lectured him pretty well." Kaname said.  
"Thank you." Ayaka said, indifferently.  
Once the whole night class had gone, a bunch of girls rounded on her. "She's so horrible! She lectured the night class."  
"Get her."  
"I could easily outrun rabid fangirls. I just don't like running from weaklings." Ayaka said, bored.   
"Hey, why don't you go and trip on a branch and injure yourself again?"  
Ayaka gave her a very deep glare. Yuki thought of stepping in until Ayaka laughed. "Someday you'll realize that when it comes to offending somebody, you're hopeless." She walked away.


End file.
